


☣️ Is He.... Emmet Brickowski

by Averageweeb



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣️Averageweeb | The Lego MovieIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣️ Is He.... Emmet Brickowski

Skull often found himself playing with Lego.

He never knew why, it just felt familiar to him.

He would always follow the directions when building the sets. It was as if he could not build without the instructions.

Sometimes he would take a long look at one of the mini figures, it was a construction worker with brown hair.

Again, he never knew why.

When ever he went to sleep he would see a world made of Lego.

Skull would feel more at home in those dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> ☣️ _Averageweeb | The Lego Movie_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
